


Easiest decision of his life

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Separated by thousands of kilometres during premier week is difficult for both Noah and Dan.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Easiest decision of his life

The barking of an excited dog, punctuated by admonishments from an irritated human, jostled Noah awake. Blinking blearily at his phone, seeing that it was still too early to get up, he unlocked the device and cleared off a few notifications. Mostly Instagram message requests from fans - ones that he now declined, having learned with Dan’s help the importance of setting boundaries, given the sudden and unexpected spike in the success of Schitt’s Creek. 

Dan. Speaking of Dan, Noah noticed he had posted an Instagram story five hours prior, around 11 pm, LA time, or 1 am, Toronto time, long after Noah had crashed out post-rehearsal. The smile that took over his face when he saw Dan on his screen quickly faded when he realized he was using one of those damn Instagram filters ( _is that what they are? Social media is such a mystery to Noah_ ), and not the cutesy “what baby animal are you?” or “what Disney princess are you?” but “YOUR BOYFRIEND IS”...scrolling across the screen. On the first pass, it stopped on “NO BOYFRIEND” and Dan, in typical fashion, played for the camera, in his self-deprecating style, before running the filter again, and with it landing on Harry Styles the second time. 

Noah knew about Dan’s celebrity crush on Harry, and couldn’t be bothered with concern about the second clip. But the first one left him feeling sad. And at 5 am, several thousand kilometres away from LA, powerless to do anything about it. He imagined Dan, alone on a Friday night, initially content to spend some quality time alone, but feeling increasingly restless, melancholy eventually settling in. Inevitably fretting about the upcoming Critics Choice Awards in two days. Noah knew that Dan would have coped by turning his feelings into the butt of a joke, feeling slightly buoyed by the attention it would get. Noah sighed. He and Dan had talked about this **so many times** , and Noah thought they had made some progress. In fact, they had **JUST** talked about this on Wednesday morning, when the Behind the Episode clip for 6.01 was released. Noah could not believe that Amy had kept Emily’s comments about Dan never having a moment of happiness selecting a wedding venue, as David had on the steps of the beautiful manor on the show. At least, she had not included any of Noah’s reaction to Emily’s distinctly not-funny and condescending remarks, as he had not laughed along with the rest of them, and had not been so quick to act the part as Annie, fake-consoling Dan with some champagne to his lips. He knew in his heart that Emily hadn’t meant to be hurtful. At that point, Dan and Noah had kept their burgeoning relationship under wraps. Hell, it was still mostly under wraps. So he couldn’t really blame Emily. 

Now far too awake, full of introspection and fairly sad, Noah got out of bed. After all, he had a suitcase to pack, and a flight to LA in several hours. Sighing, he sat down at his piano with a steaming cup of coffee, plunking out a few chords and singing softly.

_ What day is it? And in what month? _

_ This clock never seemed so alive _

_ I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_ I've been losing so much time _

_ 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_ Nothing to lose _

_ And it's you and me and all of the people _

_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_ All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_ I'm tripping on words _

_ You've got my head spinning _

_ I don't know where to go from here _

By the time he reached the final chord of the final verse, Noah had tears streaming down his face. The sheer intensity of the week - the season six premier, the beginning of the end, the ensuing media, the sheer fucking distance between him and the man he loved - overwhelming him. 

He sat with his head in his hands, sniffling through the end of his tears, the resolve to no longer compromise his own heart returning. Noah returned to his bedroom, rifling through his sock drawer, before pulling out a long, black velvet box. Inside, four gold rings, replicas of the rings Patrick had placed on David’s hands, but this time, yes, they were 24 carat. Placing it in his carry-on, a sense of peace settling in Noah’s heart. The time had come. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song Noah sings is "You and Me" by Lifehouse.


End file.
